Disneyland
by lalala.broadway
Summary: This was possibly the happiest day of Blaine's existence. Disneyland with the love of his life, Kurt Hummel. Shameless Klaine fluff for your enjoyment.


**Disclaimer: This is fanfiction, so by its very nature I am ownership-less. I also do not own this autographed painting of Julie Andrews, but I pined over it in the store for five times as long as Kurt, which is whole reason this story exits. Thanks for choosing to read my story, kisses!**

This was possibly the happiest day of Blaine's existence.

He was at Disneyland with the love of his life, Kurt Hummel, while their Glee club competed at Nationals (held in Los Angeles this year).

And, yes, while Kurt and Rachel had initially pouted at the fact that there would be no New York trip this time, they were perked up eventually by the excitement of Hollywood, movie stars, and observing a whole new side of show business.

Blaine was unashamedly most excited for Disneyland.

So here they were, in all their gleeful glory, wreaking havoc upon the 'Happiest Place on Earth.' Mr. Shue had wisely determined early on that there were too many separate agendas here to have everyone stick together the whole time. Thus, smaller groups were created and sent off to enjoy the park, under the condition that they check in with Mr. Shue once every three hours in front of Walt Disney's statue.

Mr. Shue would not be enjoying the park, as he was vastly behind in writing his wedding vows, and Emma had threatened bodily harm if he didn't have something good by the end of their Nationals trip.

Faster than Mr. Shue could say "pair up", The New Directions had made appropriate groups: Finn and Rachel, Mike and Tina, and Santana and Brittney had jumped to each other's sides in an instant. Blaine pulled Kurt by the shoulder to his side, and draped a lazy arm over his boyfriend. The remaining girls had made a group immediately after, as did the remaining boys. Mr. Shue seemed to catch up then, and reminded them to check in as he watched the boys wheel Artie away to Space Mountain, Santana and Brittney skip off to a cotton candy stand, and Mike and Tina run hand-in-hand to the Snow White wishing fountain (probably to share some Asian kisses).

Blaine and Kurt had giggled lightheartedly at Shuester's bewildered expression as they, too, raced hand-in-hand through the gates of the Sleeping Beauty Castle.

The next few hours were spent with Kurt jumping excitedly on his toes at every new fairytale-esque whimsy, and Blaine belting out Disney songs while waiting in line for rides. They were spent with Blaine coaxing Kurt onto roller coasters, and then walking with one arm around him as he continued shaking for the next five minutes. They were spent laughing and throwing popcorn at each other, and dancing along with parade floats that played 'Under the Sea' on repeat.

Finally, that brought Blaine to their present state, just after lunch, with a belly full of things that were apparently very bad for his pores, and too sloshy to even think about rides. They had decided to take it easy for a while, walking up and down Main Street window shopping – that is, until Kurt sprinted inside a shop, lured in by a cute Tinkerbell figurine.

"You want that?" Blaine grinned hopefully. Blaine was what people often called a "trust-fund baby." He had all the money in the world to spend at his own discretion, mostly because his parents didn't care enough to cater to his basic needs as a child. He was given an exorbitant allowance every year and told to spend it as he saw fit. He paid for Chinese take-out for dinner almost every night of high school, and during his Freshman and Sophomore years, paid his own Dalton tuition. All expenses considered, Blaine's parents still grossly overestimated his budget, and he was left with more spare funds than he knew what to do with.

This left Blaine with an aching desire to spoil his boyfriend mercilessly. There was the Marc Jacobs bag for their first anniversary, the Mondo coat for their second, and the Swarovski crystal cufflinks for their third.

"Blaine, these are almost three hundred dollars! I can't accept these, you can't keep buying me such expensive gifts!" Kurt had exclaimed, despite the fact that he was clutching the little box of cufflinks so tightly in his hands Blaine thought he might break them.

"You gave me a gift, too! And I –" Blaine argued, only to be cut off.

"Everything I give you is such cheap stuff, compared to your gifts!" Kurt had blinked away glassy-eyed tears at this point.

And that was the end of that. Blaine couldn't bear Kurt feeling inadequate, no matter how unreasonable it was when Blaine had so much extra money, anyway.

Blaine contained himself as far as gifts went for anniversaries, but whenever Kurt showed interest in something even mildly expensive, Blaine jumped at the chance to spend money on his boyfriend.

"No, Blaine." Kurt quipped decisively, taking a step back and smirking before giving Blaine a loving pat to the cheek. "That's over two hundred dollars, you're not getting that for me."

Blaine groaned internally before following the porcelain boy to the back of the store, where a small gallery of Disney-themed paintings hung in a circular room.

This brought Blaine to his present activity – admiring a detailed painting of Tiana and Prince Naveen from The Princess and the Frog. "…you can see Tiana's mom and dad on the boat! Don't you just love Princess and the Frog?" Blaine sighed fancifully, waiting for a reply.

Kurt didn't respond, his big blue eyes were blown wide as he stared at another painting.

Blaine shifted his gaze to the framed image: a scene from Mary Poppins, the practically perfect lady herself sitting at a garden table with a penguin offering her a serving dish and wearing a waiter's apron. For a moment Blaine didn't see what had Kurt so worked up. Except then, Blaine's eyes were drawn to the bottom of the frame, where a cursive font signature in golden marker resided: an autograph, spelling out the name 'Julie Andrews.'

Julie Andrews was the star of Mary Poppins, but more importantly of Sound of Music and numerous Broadway shows.

Kurt was in awe. One of his idols, one of the greatest musical theater stars of all time, had signed the piece of paper in front of him. Her hand had touched the pen that had touched that piece of paper. Kurt didn't think he could move.

Blaine chuckled and brought his hand up to hold Kurt's face as he placed a kiss to his ear. Kurt was faced with something expensive that was signed by one of his idols. How could he refuse that? This time, Blaine might actually be allowed to buy something expensive for his love.

And indeed, the price was steep: One thousand, two hundred and fifty dollars.

"Blaine, n-n- no you can't. It's _way_ too much." He stammered out. "The price, it's too mu–"

Blaine was enjoying this _far, far, _too much. "Shhh," the dark haired boy soothed. "Just this once. Just let me, please, Kurt! It says there are only ninety-five of these in the world, and it's _Julie's_ signature!"

Kurt rested his head sweetly on Blaine's shoulder, his resolve weakening.

"You can't buy me anything for my birthday, then."

"Nothing? Kurt!"

"… Spend half as much as you were planning to?"

Blaine chuckled and kissed Kurt's cheek. "It's a deal. You drive a hard bargain, angel."

Then Blaine summoned a saleswoman: "Excuse me, could you pack up this painting please? And you accept Visa, right?"

"You didn't have to, Blaine. I would have gotten over not having that painting." Kurt mumbled, turning grateful eyes to Blaine even as he said it.

"But thank you Blaine, my love," he whispered.

The pair had their elbows resting against the railing above the waterfall in Snow White's grotto. Little white sculpted fishes shot water in steady streams from their mouths, creating a little pyramid of water in the romantic spot.

"Don't mention it," Blaine quipped. "Especially not anytime near your birthday."

That made Kurt laugh (always a good thing, Blaine thought), so he took it one step further.

"Besides, it'll look beautiful hanging in our New York apartment."

Kurt turned his perfectly gorgeous eyes on Blaine and the ex-Warbler felt his heart skip a beat. "_Our _apartment?" Kurt whispered, his eyes bright and hopeful.

Blaine smiled. "_Ours_. You didn't think I'd ever let you go, did you?"

Kurt let out a choked laugh, his eyes as wide as saucers again. Kurt's cute little giggle cemented Blaine's need to kiss this boy, so he did so with delight.

Blaine pulled back only when he felt as if he may pass out from either the lack of oxygen or Kurt's dizzying lips against his. He leant his forehead against his love's. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You are my angel, my everything, and you let me sing that song at the beginning of Lion King while we were in line for the Haunted House!"

Kurt chuckled helplessly. "Of course I did, I know you always sing when you're trying not to be scared. It's what makes you my Blaine!"

And so they laughed as the fountain sprung to life before them, echoing Snow White's singing voice against the stones of the mini-waterfall.

"_I'm wishing for the one I love to find me today. I'm hoping, and I'm dreaming of the nice things he'll say…"_

Snow White could wish away.

Kurt and Blaine didn't have to.

So when the day came to a close and New Directions all met up under Walt's statue to watch the fireworks, three things happened for the happy couple.

One, Puck spent every possible second making crude comments about them hanging out with the Pixie Hollow fairies to be "with their kind."

Two, Julie Andrews' voice came on over the Disneyland speakers as the recorded introduction of the fireworks spectacular, telling the audience in her motherly tone that dreams _did _come true. Blaine and Kurt knew this, of course, because they had the biggest dream come true in their lives just by having each other.

Three, when they told each other this, Puck may or may not have gotten teary-eyed.

But overall, Blaine was having the time of his life.

Not just because he was in Disneyland, or because they won at Nationals the next day, or because Kurt had let him spoil him.

Blaine had never been happier in life because he was _with Kurt_ at Disneyland, he won _with Kurt_ at Nationals, and… well, because today Kurt had let him spoil him.

The pair kissed under the fireworks not once, but at least half a dozen times, not worrying about homophobes because all eyes were trained on the sky.

**Review? Please and thank you?**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
